


The Resort

by Littleniffler



Category: RemusLupin, Wolfstar - Fandom, siriusblack - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: "Finally summer!” Sirius said. As James, Peter, and Sirius walk to the train to go home. "Yeah, I know, and don't forget we have our big summer trip with my family,” said James.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	The Resort

"Finally summer!” Sirius said. As James, Peter, and Sirius walk to the train to go home. "Yeah, I know, and don't forget we have our big summer trip with my family,” said James.

Sirius was still living with James and was the happiest he had been in years.

"I would never forget, sun, beaches, muggle stuff," Sirius says.  
"Yeah, no homework, professors, and Severus for two months. Aaah heaven," said James.  
"Hey, sorry, Wormtail. Maybe you can join us next time. Keep an eye on the craziness here for us." James said.

James and Sirius arrive in Hawaii.  
"F***, James, look at this place. Have you ever seen anything like this?"  
"I mean the ocean, the smell, the blue sky, no clouds, and…"  
Sirius stops talking and his mouth drops open and he just stares. Then with barely any sound coming out his mouth, Sirius says, "Who is that?"  
James notices Sirius’s reaction so he looks around to see what has caught his attention.  
"Ooo...I see you found something you like," says James.  
"Like? Like! Prongs, I think I am in love. I have to find out who he is."

"No, come on Pads. It's our vacation."  
"You don't see me running after the first girl I see," says James.  
"That's because you have already found the love of your life, and I spent six years helping you get her. Now let me find my Lily," said Sirius.  
"Ok, ok. Go ahead.”

Sirius sees the guy walking around the different stations at the resort. The front desk, the buffet, the office, the bar, and the pool. "Wow, this guy is everywhere," said Sirius.  
Sirius not realizing as he is watching the guy he is also self-consciously walking right up to him.  
The guy turns around with Sirius one step from him.

"Oh, so sorry, Sir. Welcome to Petals Resort. My name is Remus. Is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Yes, take me right here.” Sirius’s eyes gave a shocked/scarred look. "Shit! I didn't mean to say that."  
"Ummm, say what, Sir,” Remus said. “You have just been standing there looking at me. Did you need help checking in?"  
"Oh, no." Sirius reaches out to shake his hand. "I think I have it. Thanks, Remus. Oh, and my name is Sirius by the way."  
They shake hands.  
"Nice to meet you, Sirius. If you need anything, feel free to let me know." Remus smiles brightly at Sirius and their eyes lock.  
"Sir! Remus! We need your help!"  
Sirius and Remus snap out of their trance.  
"Ok. Well, I need to go. Duty calls. Have fun, Sirius!" Remus said as he walks away.

.............

James runs over to Sirius chuckling. "Merlin's beard, Pads. It looked like you both feel in love with each other right then."

"James, I never wanted anything more in my whole life. I want and will have Remus."

James and Sirius settle into their adjoining rooms and order room service before heading down to check out the resort and get into the pool.  
As the boys get into the pool Remus walks up to them.  
"Hello, Sirius," with a sexy smile on his face, "I just stopped by to offer you both a complimentary fruit tray."  
"Oh, wow. Thanks, Remus," with an even bigger smile on his face, "By the way Remus this is my best friend/brother, James. Keep an eye out for him. He can get into nonsense."  
Remus chuckles at Sirius. "Well, I hope you guys have an amazing night. Remember if you need anything, feel free to let me know.”  
Remus turns and walks away.  
"Yes, there is definitely something I need from you," Sirius says while watching Remus walk away.  
James hears everything. "No, Sirius, keep that to yourself mate."  
Sirius laughs and shakes his head.

Later on, James and Sirius head back to their separate rooms. Sirius gets a knock on the door. He thinks it may be James and wonders why he didn’t use the adjoining room door, he opens the door and gasped so loudly.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sirius, sir. These glasses and necklace were left at the poolside and I remembered seeing you wear them, so I thought you would be missing these," said Remus.  
"Oh, wow! Thank you. I would have freaked out if I couldn't find these," said Sirius.  
"No problem, Sir. Have a great night."

Remus turns and leaves while Sirius continues to watch him, saying to himself, Oh yes. I'm about to have a great night.

.............

The next morning, Sirius beats on the adjoining door to wake up James. He can’t wait to tell him about his night visitor.

"Prongs, come on. Get up, mate."  
"Pads, leave me alone! Let me sleep," said James.  
Sirius gives up and lets him rest. Meanwhile, he gets dressed in his most Sirius head-turning outfit. White crop top, black ripped jeans, flip flops (instead of boots), and jewelry galore. He has his hair pulled into a top knot and you can see all of his muggle tattoos on his arms and neck.  
Sirius grabs a book and decides to head down to get some food and maybe just hang out until James wakes up.

Sirius gets on the lift, which is already occupied by three girls who can't stop giggling and whispering about Sirius. He pays them no mind.  
The lift door opens and Remus happens to be in eye view of the lift. He sees Sirius step out and he is caught in a trance. He also sees the fangirls following him and he is immediately sad. Thinking he knew he would never have a chance in hell with someone like him.

Sirius walks around. He knows the girls are following him and all he wants is to be left alone, and well, Remus to be all his. He finally gets some peace from the fangirls and decides to order food where he is resting.

"Good morning, Sir." Sirius looks up. "Oh!" Sirius clears his throat. "Hello, Remus. How are you?"  
"I'm doing well. Your order will be right out and I have a message for you from James."  
Remus hands him the message and he begins to walk off.  
"Wait, wait," Sirius jumps up and walks towards Remus.  
Sirius smirks. "Ummm, I was wondering, well I don't know the rules around here, but you seem like a cool guy. Would you like to hang out with me tonight? If we can’t in public, we can order room service and hang out in my room. Or you can show me more of this island since I will be here for a while?”

Remus was shocked and not sure how to respond.  
Sirius waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sorry about that," Remus says as he smirks a little.

"Well let's see. I was not expecting that. I have never been asked to hang out with a guest. I think the best thing to do is to maybe explore the island. I can show you a few local hangouts. I know your family has an extended stay with us and you might want more things away from the resort later on..."

Remus just continues to talk nervously. And Sirius just listens to him and smiles, soaking up every minute of this time.

"Great! I will meet you out front around 6 pm. Is that ok?" Sirius says.  
"Yes."

Sirius’s food arrives and with that, Remus walks away.  
Sirius reads his message from James.

"Pads, come to my parents’ room in about an hour."  
Really, Prongs, that's the whole message? Sirius says to himself.

Sirius waits around until he needs to meet James and heads up to James' parents’ room. “Hey, Sirius come on in.”

James's mom speaks. "Ok boys, your father and I are going out tonight. Please stay out of trouble. We will be back pretty late. If you leave the hotel just leave us a note. I love you, boys.”

James and Sirius head to James's room.

"Hey, Prongs. I'm going out tonight. I have a date with Remus."

James runs up to Sirius. "Haha, you wasted no time, Pads."  
"I know I couldn't help it. I'm really in love with him. I have never felt this before. I just want to protect him and be with him." Sirius said.  
"Ok. What are you going to wear? The Almighty Protector?” Said, James.  
"I brought a few dress shirts. You know in case we went out. How about this outfit?”

.............

Some time has passed and Sirius tries on three different outfits finally settling on one.

Sirius puts on a multi-colored, button-down, and leaves the first few buttons undone. He tucks the shirt into light jeans with cuffs the bottoms, old worn tennis, jean jacket, and of course, his jewelry. He lets his hair hang and makes sure he puts extra hair elastics on his wrist.

"How do I look?" Said, Sirius.  
"You look great, have a great time, and be safe." James gives him a smile and wink.

Sirius shakes his head at James and smiles.  
"Oh, it's almost time to meet him. I'm so nervous right now" Sirius said.  
"Don't worry. He agreed to go out with you. So you know he likes you also. Just have fun," James said.

Sirius smiles at James and leaves.

“Hello, Remus."

Remus turns around. Clears his throat.  
“Wow!”  
“Hello, Sirius. You look nice."  
"Thanks, so do you.”  
"Thanks, are you ready? I wanted to show you my favorite beach spot and we can get something to eat there. It's my favorite thing to do during my free time."  
"That sounds great. Lead the way.” Sirius said.

They arrive at the beach. Both a bit nervous.  
"So, I saw your fangirl gang this morning. It must be nice to have so many admirers.” Remus said.  
“Oh, please don’t remind me of that. It's not nice when it's not from the person you want."  
"Plus, those girls only wanted the physical attraction, to me that is just a bonus. Also, females are not what I fancy. Plus I have a lot of feelings for someone.” Sirius said.

"Oh, how long have you been with him?"  
"No, it's not like that. The guy actually does not know how I feel yet. I'm trying to work up the courage to let him know, but afraid I'll get shot down." said Sirius.  
”If you ever got shot down I know there is no hope for the rest of us out here.  
"You and James have been driving the women mad. I’ve had all types of women asking what rooms you are staying in. I would definitely keep a watch out; they are lurking everywhere.” Remus said.

"I was actually hoping to drive someone else mad,” Sirius said.  
"Oh, who? Tell me about your guy?”  
“Well…” Sirius chuckles softly. I don’t know much about him really. I just have this feeling that I really can’t be explained. I also think he is straight which is the worst part about this.” Sirius chuckles lightly to himself and shakes his head.

Remus looks at Sirius.  
“Hmm…you should be straight forward with the guy. I think that would work best.”

“Ok…”  
“Remus…” Sirius chickens out and gives a little smirk. “Are you hungry? Maybe we can head to that place you like to eat?” Anything to get Sirius’s mind off of telling Remus his true feelings.

“Sure. Let’s go,” said Remus.  
As they are eating, Sirius looks up at Remus and says in a soft voice “It’s you.”  
Remus's head snaps up from his food. Mouth drops open. “What?”  
Sirius clears his throat.  
“It’s you. You are the one I like.”  
Sirius looks down at his food afraid to look Remus in the eyes again. It’s a defining silence and all you hear or the ocean wave crashing. Remus studies Sirius’s face. His mouth opens but does not know what to say. He tried again, “I am the guy you want to drive mad.”  
Sirius looks up at him. “Yes,” he continues “Since I walked into the resort I saw you and everything left my mind. I just wanted to know you. Look I know this is a lot and you are straight. Please forgive me. I felt like you should know.”

Remus doesn't know what to do or how to respond. He stares at Sirius.  
Sirius puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Remus.

"Right. I don't know why I tried to be with a straight guy. That's setting myself up for failure.  
Look, I'll just get a ride back. Have a great night, Remus."

Sirius begins to walk away but suddenly feels a tug on his arm by Remus.

.............

“Don't say anything. Just listen please."

Remus takes a deep breath.

"Sirius, first of all I’m bisexual. I am beyond flattered. I'm actually in shock. No one ever falls for me. I do all the falling and crashing. I have never dated anyone, male nor female. I have tried and I always get turned down. So, I don't know how to respond."  
"Ummm, I like you a lot, Sirius. When I saw you, my heart fluttered, but of course, I have to stay professional. I mean, we don't give complimentary fruit trays and we don't hand-deliver lost items. They go to the lost and found.”  
"One more, huge thing. I am not looking for a one-night stand. You are only here temporarily, so I am going to protect myself and my heart.”

"Remus, may I speak now?"  
"Oh, yes sorry."

"Remus, this is not a fling for me. I want to be with you for the long hall.”  
"Secondly, what do you mean people turn you down?! People are crazy. You are so beautiful.  
When I first saw you, I tried to take in every detail of you and sorry if this is too much information, but you blessed me with an amazing night when you returned my stuff. If you know what I mean.” Sirius gives Remus a wink. Remus chuckles which send Sirius’s heart into orbit.

"Remus, I-I love you. I know it's fast, but I really do. I hope this doesn't scare you."

Remus grabs Sirius's hips and pulls him towards him, looks him in the eyes, and kisses Sirius so passionately. They pull apart after what seems like a lifetime. Sirius grabs Remus’s hand.

"Let's go back,” Sirius said.

They make it back to the resort and Sirius leads Remus to his room.  
As soon as they make it in, they grab each other and start undressing as fast as possible. Undressing while kissing is not the easiest thing to do.

Remus falls back on the bed and Sirius straddles him and they kiss with the most passionate hungry that anyone has ever had for one another.

Sirius kisses down Remus’s neck and chest, following his happy trail when he reaches right above his lower belly. He winks at Remus and takes all of him in his warm mouth. Remus’s eyes roll back and his head hits the mattress.

"Oh my! This feels so good. I have never had this done.” Remus said.

Sirius looks up at him and smiles, as he licks his hard shaft and takes him in his mouth once again, even more, making sure he gently sucks the head and kisses it, and he continues to stroke. Sirius doesn’t stop until he feels Remus about to explode. He makes his way back up to and starts kissing him passionately while straddling him again. Sirius leans down and whispers in Remus’s ear, “Do you want me to ride you?” Remus moans and grabs Sirius’s hips and kisses him. “Mhmm yes, please.” They made love twice that night and fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

.............

Remus woke up startled with kisses from Sirius. It took him a minute to gather where he was exactly and just like that everything came rushing back to his head.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Sirius said. "How did you sleep?"

Remus laughed. “I had an amazing sleep. How about you?”

Sirius looks at him and starts kissing him again. He whispers in Remus’s ear, "I want you right now. Make love to me.” Remus looks at Sirius and without hesitation and grabs him.

James wakes up to moaning and creaking of furniture tapping against the wall. He walks to the adjoining door and put his ear to it. He laughs saying “Fucking Pads. I need to get out of here quickly.” James gets ready and leaves the room.

About two hours later, Sirius and Remus enter the lobby area. Sirius spots James, he turns and gives Remus a kiss and joins James.

"Hey, Prongs."  
James smirks. "Sounded like someone had a busy night and morning."

Sirius winks and smirks. "Let's just order something to eat."

.............

Remus and Sirius have been together for a few weeks and it has been pure bliss for Sirius.  
All he could think about is after the summer how can they continue to be together? He knew he would never let Remus go.

Sirius decides to talk to James about the situation to see if he has any great ideas.

"James, may I speak with you for a second."  
"Yeah, Pads, sure."  
"Well, I have been thinking a lot about not going back home after all of this. I love Remus so much."  
"What? No. Did you forget about Hogwarts? Our family? And friends?”  
"No, but let's be real, James. I don't even try and I can be away from the Black family and truly be myself. Truly be happy. I can get a job here or maybe somewhere else."  
"I'm not leaving Remus."

James sighs and sits quietly looking at Sirius. He doesn't want to upset Sirius or lose a friend/brother.

"Look, Pads, you know I love you and I wish you the best. I will miss the shit out of you. I know when you have made your mind up, no one can change that."

Sirius smiles at James and gives him a hug.  
"Prongs, I have never been this happy in my life. You can stay or come to visit anytime. I love him so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more stories.


End file.
